Rabka Clan
The Rabka Clan is a now all but extinct clan of nin from Kirigakure. In the past few years the members of the clan all became missing nin, which ultimately lead to all but one of their clan perishing in the end. History Since the time of the village's formation the Rabka clan has lived in the shadows of the Mist. Due to their skill as saboteurs and assassins the Rabka clan developed a strong relationship with the Mist's ANBU, many of their family members becoming a part of the organization at one point in their life or another. Due to their relationship with the ANBU the Rabka clan also developed a bit of a rivalry as well as partnership with the Chinku clan, working together when requested, but always competing with one another, leading to both of them honing their skills all the more. However, unlike the Chinku, the Rabka clan refused to follow the practices of the 'Bloody Mist', forcing them to move to the outskirts of the village; thus forming a rift between them. Even after Mei Terumi took the mantle of Mizukage, the Rabka remained at the outskirts, whether it was by their choice or not continues to be questioned. Ultimately it was after the fourth shinobi world war when the Rabka Clan turned rogue, the only two surviving members, Ino Rabka and her father Hakan Rabka, leaving the village and wandering about the land of water, pillaging their way across the land and killing those that stood in the way. However, Mei Terumi tried to deal with this event quietly due to the...questionable reasons of why the Rabka became so isolated from the rest of the village. Unfortunately she was forced to call upon the leaf for aid in hunting them down. This ultimately lead to Naruto slaying Hakan, mainly by accident; upon his death Ino vanished, vowing to make the uzumaki and the leaf pay for her father's death. Abilities The Rabka clans greatest and most well known skill is the ability to create and utilize poisons; whether it is simply spewing poison mist from their mouth or unleashing serpents made of the same toxic mist; they have shown the ability to create many different types of poisons in order to create different effects such as paralysis, loss of consciousness, susceptibility to suggestion and even a quick, but painful death. As one would expect they also have a natural resistance to poison, especially the ones they themselves created. The clan has also shown great prowess with shuriken jutsu, and more specifically senbon for their stealth in flight and their conceal-ability. The clan is also known for their skill with creating traps and hidden weapons using the Generic Sealing Technique. They have also shown knowledge and skill with crafting puppets, even being able to control said puppets with just their will (very similar to the Wooden Puppet Manipulation Technique in fact). Rabka Clan Puppets Kuro Kuro is a snake puppet that's about 4 meters in length with a seemingly metal and wire-mesh body that is a dark blue/gray in color; the snake itself is long and slender with a triangular head. The puppet is able to fire poison senbon from its mouth, as well as senbon with wires attached in order to pin down or entangle the opponent; the puppet is also able to extend out sharp blades from its solid segments. The snake puppet is able to be controlled by the user's will alone, however it can also be manipulated by chakra threads for additional maneuverability. Buru Buru is a snake puppet almost identical to Kuro save for it's more rounded head. The puppet is able to release streams of poison smoke at it's target and even fire out poison smoke bombs for added distance and surprise attacks; the puppet is also able to extend out sharp blades from it's solid segments. The snake puppet is able to be controlled by the user's will alone, however it can also be manipulated by chakra threads for additional maneuverability. Dark Mist Puppet The dark mist puppet is the specialty of the Rabka clan. Each member actually being required to make one as a rite of passage, as well as showing their use of it. The puppet is basically designed to act as a body double for the user, sometimes even being equipped with a transformation technique in order to make the illusion seamless; the puppet itself can have many uses, being able to use taijutsu as well as hidden weapon attacks designed to imitate those of the user (such as exhaling toxic smoke, or firing senbon from their sleeves), and as its ultimate form of attack the puppet is able to 'explode' and release a massive cloud of deadly smoke, being able to coat the skin of an enemy and seep into the body, thus making it almost impossible to avoid the deadly effects if you're caught in the cloud. Trivia *The clan's crest is actually a combination of the kanji for Mouth (口) and Venom (毒).